Kowloon
Kowloon is a multiplayer map in the new First Strike map pack for Call of Duty: Black Ops. The map is located in the city of Kowloon, Hong Kong. Two ziplines featured on the map can be used to quickly transverse the map from point B to points A and C, but the user is completely exposed and unable to use weapons while on the zipline. Overview Kowloon is suited for all types of combat due to its high buildings and paths. There are two ziplines in the map that can let a player travel from one side to the other, but as noted above, anyone using them is completely exposed and cannot use their weapons while ziplining.In a game with twelve or more players on this map the odds of being shot and killed before finish ziplining are high. The player should be wary that there are numerous entrances to many of the buildings, so you should pay attention and watchout for other players sneaking up on your position. The map also features several high rooftops and posts from which to pick off enemies with a sniper rifle. In addition, the main zipline building can be used as a vantage point. Tactics *Grenades can be extremely useful in this map when room clearing, especially in the building that contains the zipline start points, as often times there will be players holding that area.. *The ziplines (both of them) drop you off at the two CTF Flags, the A and C flags in Domination, and the two teams starting spawn points. However this is useful, the ziplines are stationed in the center building, and since the middle of the map is the main gunfight, you may have a tough time getting to the ziplines safely. *A texture rendering glitch occurs when standing or crouching in front of one of the windows at the southwest end of the map. If an ally and enemy go back far enough, you will turn invisible. This can be very confusing for enemies as they will return and wonder where you are if they don't get close enough. *Be warned that the zipline will discard the Death Machine, Grim Reaper, and Valkyrie Rockets after use. *It should be noted that you can very easily fall to your death on this map by simple mistakes. Trivia *It is the only map in Black Ops that has rainy weather. *When using the gunship rain will appear on the windshield *Kowloon is the first multiplayer map to feature the zipline. *There is a chair near the C domination flag that is an exact counterpart to the chair Mason is strapped into. *There are monkeys in this map like in the mission "Rebirth." However, these monkeys are concealed in bulletproof glass containers. *You can see the Boeing 747 from the mission "Numbers" fly over the playing area, go through some apartments, and disappear at the beginning of the game. *If the player watches one of the TVs for several seconds, a five in a circle will appear on the screen. What's more, one of the dials is on the number 11, another reference to '115' *Damaging the Televisions will stop the music around it from playing. *By B flag in Domination, there is an RC-XD path that requires you to boost to get over it. *Players can find bottles saying "Treyarch" on them around the map, mostly in buildings with bars. *The top part of the large sign says Hong Kong. *If the player has deployed a Death Machine, Grim Reaper, or Valkyrie Rocket launcher, using the zipline will cause the player to lose it. * If you kill an enemy using the zipline with a Tomahawk or Ballistic Knife they will still be stuck on the enemy when they spawn. Gallery Black-ops-kowloon1.jpg|Kowloon Kowloon.jpg|Another view of Kowloon Kowloon_12.jpg|Gameplay on Kowloon kowloon-zipline.jpg|The zipline on Kowloon Kowloonplane.jpg|The Boeing 747 flying over the map kowloon_large_2.jpg|Multiplayer in Kowloon Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops DLC Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops Multiplayer Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops Multiplayer Levels Category:First Strike